Swimming monkeys
by Pandanoi
Summary: Nagisa tiene la maravillosa idea de irse hasta unos baños de termales de Nagano. Haruka acepta para ver macacos y el resto de pobre diablos se ven arrastrados a la aventura. Y pasan cosas. Es un poco de drama/humor. MakoHaru/RinHaru/ReiGisa
1. Chapter 1

Rin espiró aliviado cuando por fin posó los pies sobre tierra firme. Se estiró y sintió crujir cada una de sus vértebras. A su lado Makoto y Haru hacían lo propio. Diferentes lamentos se oyeron hasta que por fin el causante de aquellas diez horas de sufrimiento bajó de un salto del autobús.

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - exclamó Nagisa, lleno de júbilo y, sabe Dios cómo, energía.

- Si tengo que pasar un minuto más sentado mato a alguien.- Espetó Rin, lanzándole una mirada recriminatoria al más joven.

- Qué rancio eres, Rin. ¡Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien! ¿A que sí, Rei? - inquirió con una sonrisa.

- Me ha dado tiempo a leer todo sobre este lugar – respondió el aludido, ajustándose las gafas,  
con aire cansado.

Makoto avanzó unos pasos y con su tono suave llamó a los demás.

- Deberíamos empezar a movernos. Ya está oscuro y aún nos quedan dos kilómetros a pie hasta el hostal. Con suerte llegaremos a la hora de la cena.

Haru ya había empezado a caminar, sin esperar a confirmar que los demás le siguiesen.

- Quiero ver a esos monos que nadan.

* * *

A Rin aún le costaba entender cómo se había dejado enredar en semejante viaje. Todo había sido plan de Nagisa, quien apareció un día en el vestuario del club con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Gou...!

- No me fío nada de ese tono – comentó la chica, mientras escribía un nuevo plan de entrenamiento para el otoño - ¿Qué me vas a pedir?

- No te voy a pedir nada – hizo un mohín – Verás, mis hermanas y unas amigas de la universidad habían reservado unos días en un onsen, pero al final se les ha torcido el plan y no podrán ir. No pueden anular la reserva así que me han preguntado si nos gustaría ir a nosotros.

- Eso no es una actividad del club, Nagisa. El instituto no pagará el viaje.

- ¡Pero qué rancia! ¡Se nota que eres una Mastuoka! - espetó con fingido enfado – Te estoy invitando a ir, en plan amigos de excursión.

- No será una excursión muy larga, el onsen no está muy lejos de aquí – intervino Rei, cambiándose el uniforme por el chándal.

- ¡Ah, pero te equivocas! - dijo Nagisa infiriendo un tono misterioso a sus palabras – No me refiero al onsen de nuestra ciudad, éste está en Nagano.

- ¿Nagano? ¿Para qué iban a ir tus hermanas a Nagano? - preguntó Makoto, que había permanecido en silencio a la expectativa de que Nagisa revelase su plan completo - ¿Sabes lo lejos que está?

- Depende de la ruta, pero al rededor de 630 kilómetros – puntualizó Rei sin esfuerzo.

- El caso es que en Nagano hay una reserva natural, pasas la noche en el hostal, te bañas en las aguas termales y haces rutas de montaña. ¿No es genial?

- No me interesa la montaña – cercenó Haru desde el banco, sin siquiera mirar a Nagisa.

- Además, es un viaje muy largo - añadió Makoto, con una expresión afable.

- ¡Pero no será tan divertido si vamos sólo Rei, Gou y yo!

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? - el de gafas no parecía muy por la labor.

- Hombre, no pensarías dejarme solo – increpó Nagisa, como si nunca hubiese habido duda acerca del asunto.

- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamó Kou, quizá más alegre de lo que debiera - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Rin? Hace mucho que no vais todos juntos a alguna parte, creo que le gustaría mucho acompañaros.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué gran idea! ¡Qué lista eres, Gou así podrás salir tranquilamente con el capitán Mikoshiba!

Kou enrojeció enseguida, tardó un momento en volver a hablar, con la voz demasiado aguda.

- ¡IDIOTA, NO ES ESO!

- Si Rin se apunta ¿venís vosotros también? - preguntó Nagisa a Makoto y Haru, ignorando totalmente a Kou.

Haru tardó en contestar un segundo más de lo que a Makoto le hubiese gustado.

- No.

Makoto sintió cierto alivio, no es que no le gustase la montaña, pero irse tan lejos, así de improviso, necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas antes de decidirse.

Nagisa se sentó junto a Haru, se apoyó en uno de sus hombros, demasiado cerca, con aire ominoso.

- ¿Te he dicho que a ese onsen bajan los macacos a bañarse?

La expresión de Haru parecía imperturbable, pero Nagisa había notado el ligero tick en sus ojos.

- ¿Verdad que sí, Rei?

- Durante la temporada de otoño e invierno las temperaturas descienden tanto que los macacos acuden a las aguas termales para entrar en calor. Incluso hay familias enteras que van a bañarse juntas.

Haru lanzó una mirada a medio camino entre la fascinación y la súplica a Makoto, quien empezó a temerse lo peor.

- Monos que nadan.

- Haru... - comenzó Makoto, en un tono disuasorio.

- Makoto.

No dijo más, no hacía falta decir más, se había decidido y ya no estaba suplicando, esto era un hecho: se iban a ver a los macacos que nadan.

* * *

- ¿A Nagano? ¿Pero tú sabes lo lejos que está eso?

- 630 kilómetros aproximadamente – puntualizó nuevamente Rei.

Allí estaban todos, Kou incluida, ante la puerta del dormitorio de Rin, quien se apoyaba en la jamba, de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Venga, Rin! ¡Nos lo pasaremos bien!

- No tengo tiempo para eso, si queréis ir a un onsen en esta ciudad está uno de los más famosos de la región – dijo con tono cansado, sabiendo que sus palabras no tenían efecto en el entusiasta Nagisa. - Makoto ¿tú estás de acuerdo con esto? - preguntó, buscando algo de cordura en el que parecía el único con la cabeza bien amueblada de ese grupo.

Makoto se limitó a sonreír en una mezcla de afabilidad e impotencia.

- Hermano, necesitas salir más. ¡Aún no has viajado nada desde que volviste de Australia! Te haría bien despejarte – sugirió Kou, con un leve tono de preocupación y una aún más leve nota de ansiedad en su voz.

Rin notó un tirón en su camiseta, al buscar al responsable, se encontró cara a cara con Haru quien le miraba fijamente, peligrosamente cerca.

- Rin – el susodicho se vio a sí mismo reflejado en la claridad de aquellos suplicantes ojos azules – monos que nadan.

* * *

El pelirrojo se ruborizó ligeramente al recordar la genuina emoción de Haru al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Unos malditos monos que nadan y esos profundos ojos azules, normalmente tan inalterables, vibraban y se tornaban en súplica silenciosa. Torció el gesto, sintiéndose ridículo por el poder que Haru tenía sobre él. Miró de soslayo a Makoto que caminaba a su lado y sabía que por su mente corría el mismo pensamiento. Se sintió algo menos molesto.

Sintió un tirón en la espalda, y al volverse encontró a Nagisa encaramándose a su hombro.

- ¡Rinrin! - exclamó - ¿Sabes alguna historia de terror australiana?

- Nagisa... - reprochó Makoto, no tanto por importunar a su amigo con cuestiones absurdas, si no por el temor a que éste empezase a relatar alguna.

- ¿Te parece poco terror un país donde la mitad de los animales son venenosos y los que no lo son te pueden matar a golpes o mordiscos?

- ¿Te mordió alguna araña?

- No. Pero si quieres una historia de terror, una vez que fuimos con la clase de excursión a una vieja prisión empecé a oír un lamento detrás mío. Pensé que eran mis compañeros gastándome una broma. Me volví y no había nadie.

Makoto aceleró el paso, poniéndose a la par que Haru, esperando alejarse así del relato, sin embargo aún podía oír la voz de Rin tras de él, juraría que incluso más alto. Por su parte, Nagisa, cogiendo por los brazos tanto a Rin como a Rei, esgrimía una expectante sonrisa.

- No le hice demasiado caso – prosiguió el pelirrojo, despreocupado – Era un edificio antiguo, podía ser el aire colándose por los agujeros de la pared. Seguí caminando. Al cabo de un rato noté unos dedos en mi pelo, acariciándolo, y luego un tirón y el sonido como el de un perro cuando olfatea.

- ¿Y qué más? - gritó Nagisa, impaciente.

- Eché piernas como un hijoputa – soltó una carcajada corta – No dije nada a nadie, temía que se riesen de mí. Pero en el autobús de vuelta al colegio unos chicos mayores empezaron a hablar del espíritu de aquella prisión, un tipo que en vida había matado a muchas chicas. Tenía la costumbre de cortarles el pelo y guardárselo. Todas sus víctimas eran pelirrojas.

- ¡Uaaah! - chilló Nagisa, emocionado y con la piel de gallina - ¡Qué mal rollo!

- Pero tú eres un chico – impuso Rei.

- Tú no conociste a Rin de pequeño, ¡era tan adorable como una niña! - interpeló Nagisa, meneando el brazo de Rei.

- Ten cuidado no te vaya a dejar yo como una niña a ti – dijo el aludido, entre dientes.

- Ahora no eres nada adorable – río Nagisa.

Rin esbozó una sonrisa, incapaz en el fondo de enfadarse con el vivaracho chaval. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había había echado de menos ese desparpajo y genuina dulzura que desprendía, siempre dispuesto a ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Miró por encima de él, hacia Rei, y leyó en sus ojos ese mismo sentimiento, quizá en él más intenso. Ladeó la sonrisa y se deshizo del abrazo de Nagisa. Corrió la corta distancia que les separaba de Makoto y Haru, dejando a los más jóvenes con sus asuntos.

Haru le lanzó una corta mirada cuando el pelirrojo se posicionó a su izquierda, mirándolo a su vez con una sonrisa que revelaba ligeramente los dientes. Bajó un poco la cabeza y buscó en su derecha a Makoto, quien le devolvió un semblante afable. Sonrió para sí. Los monos que nadan le llamaban poderosamente la atención y habían sido una parte decisiva para embarcarse en este ridículo viaje, pero también lo había sido la oportunidad de disfrutar todos de un fin de semana juntos, sin entrenamientos, ni horarios, ni la desidia de no poder nadar. Se sentía ajeno a si mismo. No hacía tanto ni siquiera le hubiera dedicado un segundo de sus pensamientos a tal idea. No solía cuestionar sus decisiones y esta no era una excepción, sin embargo le resultaba curioso cuan natural le había resultado tomarla.

Una inusual brisa cálida removió sus oscuros cabellos. Ya era entrado octubre pero el clima parecía resistirse a cambiar de estación. Sólo el crujido de las hojas caídas a sus pies atestiguaban la presencia del otoño.

- Hace calor – comentó Makoto, dando voz a sus propios pensamientos – podremos vestir yukatas y sandalias.

- Ya, pero no veremos a los condenados monos – musitó Rin, con las manos entrelazadas tras la cabeza – Qué pena ¿no, Haru? Todo este viaje en balde.

- Qué bien que te tengamos a ti Rin, podrás servirles de sustituto – repuso Haru, inexpresivo.

El pelirrojo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión mudada durante unos segundos, luego estalló en una carcajada. Echó el brazo por los hombros de Haru, trayéndole hacia sí.

- ¡Mira que eres mamón!

Haru sintió el aliento de Rin sobre su oreja, un chispazo le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la última vértebra, produciendo un leve movimiento involuntario en su mano izquierda.

- Ya se ven las luces del hostal – anunció Makoto, desviando la mirada de forma deliberada. Su rostro pareciera afable a ojos extraños, pero Haru notó un ligero rictus en su expresión.

Haru se sintió molesto. Molesto por sentirse culpable de desear que aquel chispazo se hubiera prolongado un instante más y que Rin no se hubiese apartado tan pronto como Makoto hubo hablado. Molesto por la aparente indiferencia de Makoto.

Éste volvió la mirada un momento, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que le fulminaban con descontento.

- Ya era hora – comentó Rin pasando a su lado, indiferente o más bien totalmente inconsciente de aquella conversación silenciosa.

Haru también pasó a su lado sin decir nada, en su habitual inexpresión una nota hostil que sólo Makoto supo leer. Se quedó allí quieto, confundido, hasta que Nagisa y Rei llegaron a su altura.

- ¿Makoto? - preguntó el chico de gafas, infiriendo una cuestión ulterior.

- Vamos – respondió con una sonrisa afable y tranquilizadora, tratando de responder así a la pregunta silenciosa de Rei.


	2. Chapter 2

El hostal era antiguo pero bien conservado, construido en madera sobre una pendiente de roca, bajo la cual corría un estrecho río. Había varios edificios, el principal de dos plantas, y los demás más pequeños repartidos por la pendiente. Diferentes puentes, también de madera, conectaban el recinto y los diferentes baños de aguas termales.

Nagisa irrumpió en el local, dejó sus zapatos desordenadamente en el genkan y avanzó hasta el mostrador.

- ¡Buenas noches!

Rei entró tras él, acomodando su calzado en perfecta perpendicular a la pared, dejando espacio a los demás.

- No seas tan escandaloso. Se supone que la gente viene aquí a relajarse.

Nagisa le sacó la lengua, travieso. Desde un lateral del pasillo apareció una anciana, encorvada y vestida en ropas tradicionales, nada ostentosas, sin duda la ropa del día a día para ella.

- Buenas noches, abuelita – saludó Nagisa, con una reverencia. Rei tras él repitiendo el gesto.

- Buenas noches, jovencitos – respondió ella, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza – Qué parejita más adorable.

Nagisa rió con gana mientras Rei cambiaba de color, incapaz de articular palabra.

- ¿Vosotros sois los de la reserva para cinco? - interrogó, echando un vistazo a una libreta de lomo oscuro que parecía contener un montón de información escrita a mano.

- Así es.

Haruka se estaba descalzando y Rin observaba el local con ojo crítico. Aquello era viejo, pero viejo de narices. El color macilento de las paredes parecía de otra época, así como la gastada madera de los paneles. Nagisa, sin embargo, parecía encantado de la vida mientras charlaba con la anciana y confirmaba la reserva.  
Makoto entró después, había quedado atrás, distraído por la exuberante y salvaje naturaleza que rodeaba el hostal. Apenas había puesto un pie dentro, la anciana le señaló, con el rostro mudado.

- TÚ – dijo sin resuello.

- ¿Yo? - se señaló Makoto, asustado por la repentina reacción.

- Eres la viva imagen de Satoru Mihokihe – sentenció, enigmática.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Rei, incapaz de reconocer el nombre de ninguna de sus lecturas sobre el lugar.

- El pobre Satoru era muy aficionado a las aguas termales, se pasaba largas horas en ellas. Un día apareció ahogado. Ahora su alma vaga por Korakukan, buscando a alguien a quien llevarse consigo – relató ominosa.

- ¿QUÉ? - chilló Makoto.

- ¡Qué guay! - exclamó Nagisa - ¡También hay fantasmas!

- Yo me largo – dijo Makoto, cogiendo la puerta y listo para lanzarse a la oscuridad de la noche hacia sabe Dios donde.

Rin le agarró del brazo.

- Adónde vas, ¿no ves que solo tiene más probabilidades de pillarte? - rió entre dientes. Sin embargo no había malicia en él. Makoto notó la intención de querer aliviar la tensión, quitándole hierro al asunto.

- No quiero oír ni una sola historia de fantasmas más por hoy – se irguió, demostrándose a sí mismo, más que a los demás, que no había de qué preocuparse.

La anciana salió de detrás del mostrador, dispuesta a guiarles a su habitación.

- Pues Satoru no es el único fantasma que tenemos por aquí, también está...

- ¡Señora, cállese, por favor! - interrumpió Makoto.

* * *

La anciana corrió la puerta, revelando una estancia amplia y diáfana, con una pequeña mesa central. Frente a ellos, se abría una estrecha terraza interior con sendos butacones a ambos lados y una mesa de café entre ellos. Había un gran número de ventanas desde las que se podía ver el recinto y los diferentes niveles con los baños termales. La mujer les indicó dónde estaba el armario, que contenía futones y mantas, cómo funcionaba el antiguo y diminuto televisor y les avisó sobre el horario de comidas y cenas. De un rápido vistazo averiguó las tallas de los cinco chicos y los dejó acomodarse mientras ella traía los yukatas.

Nagisa se deshizo de la mochila y la dejó caer en medio de la sala, corrió hacia la terraza y contempló el paisaje, ya oscuro.

- Jo, no se ve nada. - dijo con desánimo, aunque enseguida se volvió hacia los demás, que dejaban sus respectivos equipajes cerca de la pared y estiraban los músculos - ¡Dormiremos todos juntos! ¿No es genial? Podremos contar historias de terror toda la noche – dijo acercándose con postura de velociraptor a Makoto.

- A mí no me jodáis – interpuso Rin, sacudiéndose el pelo – Mi plan para esta noche es cenar, darme un baño y planchar la oreja.

- El desayuno es muy temprano, además querías hacer la ruta por la reserva ¿no? Mejor que estemos descansados – puntualizó Makoto, aliviado por los pocos ánimos que había con respecto al plan de Nagisa.

- ¿Rei? - el joven buscó con mirada suplicante al interpelado, quien se ajustó las gafas.

- Estoy con ellos.

- No hay monos – dijo Haruka, cerca de la ventana, ignorando totalmente la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar.

- Sois todos unos rancios, no os vuelvo a sacar de casa – sentenció Nagisa, poniendo morritos, indignado.

* * *

La cena había transcurrido sin demasiados sobresaltos. Sólo había una pareja más en el hostal esa noche, unos americanos que estaban recorriendo el país de punta a punta. Rin pudo comunicarse fácilmente con ellos y enseñarles algo de vocabulario útil. La anciana estaba más que agradecida de tener un intérprete, se veía que llevaban allí una semana y aún no había conseguido descifrar qué querían de ella cada vez que le pedían "sausages".

Habían tenido que turnarse para usar el pequeño baño privado. Nagisa había acaparado dos turnos, quedándose con Makoto y Rei. Haruka lo echó sin más. Podía compartir muchas cosas pero el baño no era una de ellas.

Las diez largas horas de trenes y autobuses y la caminata hasta el hostal habían pasado factura y pronto cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio. Aquel lugar invitaba al descanso, sin coches que circulasen cerca ni otros sonidos de la calle, lo único que oían era el murmullo del manantial exterior y el rumor del viento entre las hojas de los árboles cercanos. Habían apartado la mesa central para dejar espacio a los cinco futones.

Nagisa frotaban profusamente los pies bajo su edredón. Se había confiado con las altas temperaturas y se había traído un pijama de verano. Pero en aquella región norteña, pese a lo agradable de la brisa de esa tarde, el frío llegaba en la noche y lo envolvía todo. Podía oír la respiración profunda y pausada de sus compañeros, ya dormidos y calentitos.  
Se hizo un rollito en su edredón y rodó hacia un lado hasta chocar contra una espalda.

- Nagisa -susurró una voz – al otro lado.

- Buenas noches, Mako – susurró a su vez, escurriendo el bulto.

Rodó nuevamente, esta vez en dirección contraria, hasta que se topó con otro cuerpo. Levantó el edredón y se introdujo en el futón.

- ¿Nagisa? - ahora sí reconoció el tono grave en la voz de Rei.

- Tengo frío – dijo sin más explicación, extendiendo su propio edredón sobre el otro chico.

Rei se tumbó sobre su costado para tirar mejor de la manta intrusa, Nagisa se hizo un ovillo frente a él, apoyando la frente sobre el esternón de Rei, para sorpresa de éste. El esponjoso cabello rubio le hacía cosquillas en el mentón. De pronto le sobraba un brazo y no sabía qué hacer con él. Le resultaba incómodo dejarlo sobre su propio cuerpo pero no había otro sitio dónde ponerlo sin cambiar de postura o invadir el espacio personal de Nagisa, una idea con la que no estaba en absoluto cómodo. Trató de girarse para encarar el techo, pero una mano se cerró sobre su pijama, a la altura del pecho. Vale, imposible moverse. Le ardían las orejas y los mofletes. Esto tenía que estar haciéndolo a posta, poniéndole a prueba a ver hasta cuándo aguantaba. Pero los ojos de Nagisa permanecían perfectamente cerrados y su respiración era tranquila y constante. ¿De verdad se había dormido tan rápido? Tragó duro, miró a su al rededor aunque obviamente no veía nada ni nadie podía verle a él. Se rindió y colocó su brazo sobre Nagisa, con un ligero tembleque. El más joven respondió con un discreto sonidito y trayéndose más cerca del cuerpo de Rei. Éste hundió la cara totalmente roja entre los cabellos rubios, tratando de ocultar una vergüenza de la que nadie era testigo y maldiciendo mil veces a Nagisa antes de caer dormido él también.

* * *

Un tema de dubstep empezó a resonar por la habitación.

- Joder... - musitó Rin, ajustándose el cinturón con un mano y rebuscando con la otra en su mochila - ¿Sí? ¿Kou?

Nagisa trepó sobre su espalda.

- ¡Buenos días, Gou!

- Quita – apartó al chico y volvió con su hermana – Sí, estamos todos bien ¿Por qué me llamas tú? Vale, lo siento. Oye, no te pongas así.

- ¡Se me ha olvidado llamar a mi madre! - exclamó de pronto Makoto, que aún estaba tirado en el futón, desperezándose. Buscó como loco su móvil.

Nagisa campaneaba de un lado a otro, le había costado despertar, pero una vez de pie parecía el conejo de Duracell.

- ¿No os vais a poner los yukatas? - miró en dirección a Rin y Makoto, el primero le hizo un gesto instándole a callarse, y el otro no pudo oírle por encima de sus propias disculpas a su madre. Frunció el ceño, buscó a Haru con la mirada, y le alegró encontrárselo acomodando el cinto de su yukata.

Rei doblaba religiosamente su pijama, ya formalmente vestido. Parecía inusualmente callado. Nagisa se deslizó hasta él con la prenda en las manos, cogida de cualquier manera.

- Ayúdame – le pidió con una inocente sonrisa.

- No lo dobles así, se formarán arrugas – le quitó la ropa de las manos y le dio una sacudida corta y firme – a ver, date la vuelta.

Nagisa se deshizo de la camiseta de su pijama e introdujo los brazos en las mangas del yukata mientras Rei lo extendía. El de gafas no pudo evitar el leve rubor que tiñó sus mejillas; en realidad era absurdo porque había visto a Nagisa desnudo muchas veces en las duchas y eso nunca le había puesto en jaque. Sin embargo esto era distinto, había algo íntimo en ayudar a otra persona a vestirse. Mientras el rubio anudaba el cinto, él ajustó el cuello con delicadeza, rozando con un dedo la clara piel de la nuca. Agarró a Nagisa bruscamente de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, tratando de borrar ese instante y el tacto que aún sentía en su nudillo. Nagisa seguía sonriendo, divertido pero ajeno a la batalla interior de Rei. Éste escrutó la apariencia de su amigo, encontrando la abertura del pecho demasiado obscena para él, hizo acopio de todo su saber estar para cerrarla sin que le temblasen las manos ni sus mejillas le delatasen. Nagisa imitó su gesto.

- Qué guapo eres, Rei – soltó con una enorme sonrisa, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada – Todo te queda genial.

El susodicho se subió las gafas, ocultando su cara y alejándose con un giro de talones del rubio.

- No digas cosas así – dijo en un tono hosco. Salió de la habitación ante la cara de sorpresa de Nagisa.

Éste miró a Haru, casi buscando una respuesta. Él alzó las cejas, también confundido con la espantada de Rei.

- Kou, tengo que ir a desayunar – comentaba Rin al teléfono, acercándose a ellos – Sí, te traeré algo. No, a Nitori no. Porque tú eres mi hermana y él no.

Hizo una mueca de cansancio, obviamente Kou le recriminaba por su actitud. Nagisa, que parecía haber recuperado su energía, saltó sobre Rin y voceó.

- ¡Gou, pásalo bien con el capitán Mikoshiba, no hagáis nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte!

Acto seguido salió corriendo, arrastrando a Haru consigo.

- ¡KOU MATSUOKA! - vociferó Rin, acalorado - ¡NI SE TE OCURRA SALIR CON...

- ¡Tengo que dejarte, hermano! ¡Se me quema el miso!

- ¿¡Qué miso ni qué niño muerto!? ¡KOU!... Ahora sí que tiene prisa por colgar.

Rin miró a su móvil como si fuera un enemigo mortal unos segundos. Luego se volvió y se encontró a Makoto poniéndose los calcetines, con su propio móvil cogido entre el hombro y la oreja. Alzó la vista y dirigió una sonrisa afable al pelirrojo, haciéndole un gesto en la mano para que se fuese sin él, aún tenía para rato.

- Te esperamos abajo – comentó Rin antes de salir.

El pasillo estaba desierto, los demás ya debían estar en el comedor de la planta baja. Al llegar a la escaleras encontró a Haru, que subía.

- ¿Y Makoto? - preguntó, mirando tras él, hacia su habitación.

- Sigue presentando sus disculpas a su madre, me ha dicho que vayamos tirando.

- Ah...

Haru miró a la puerta de la habitación de soslayo antes de darse la vuelta y bajar el tramo de escaleras que le faltaba. Rin iba tras él. Desde su altura podía observar la nuca de Haru, acariciada discretamente por cortos mechones oscuros. Estiró la mano para asir sus cabellos, más suaves de lo que cabría imaginar. Haru volvió el rostro pero no alcanzó a ver el rostro de Rin que ya estaba en su mismo escalón, agarrándole por la muñeca y tirando de él escalera abajo.

- ¡Rin!

El susodicho le empujó hacia un pasillo estrecho detrás de la escalera que llevaba a la parte posterior de la casa. Podían oír las voces de la anciana, los americanos y Nagisa en el comedor, no creía que nadie fuese a pasar por allí, al menos de momento.

Rin aprisionó a Haru entre su cuerpo y la pared. Enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros y lo trajo hacia sí, hacia una boca que devoró la suya con urgencia. Haru asió con los dedos las presillas del pantalón del pelirrojo, trayendo hacia sí su cadera. Nuevamente aquella corriente eléctrica le recorría las vértebras, más intensa, produciéndole un ansia voraz que Rin colmaba. Sin embargo su gozo se vio interrumpido cuando éste se separó de él, mordisqueando su labio inferior primero y depositando luego un corto beso. Sintió la frente sobre la suya propia, y sus dedos revolviéndole el pelo por detrás de las orejas.

- Lo que haría yo contigo – susurró con voz ronca.

"Hazlo" pensó Haru, sujetando las muñecas de Rin, reteniéndolo. Pero un destello de verde cruzó su mente. La mirada dulce y serena de Makoto le trajo algo de cordura. Se sintió dividido. Sin duda quería que Rin siguiese, allí mismo y ahora; por otra, sentía que traicionaba a Makoto y quiso que aquellos dedos que jugueteaban con su cabello fueran los suyos. Pero él no lo haría, no si él no daba el primer paso. Deseó que Makoto tuviera algo del empuje de Rin, sería tan fácil...

Se deshizo de las manos del pelirrojo, desviando la mirada. Ahora no podía enfrentar aquellos penetrantes ojos.

- Lo siento – musitó Rin, alejándose unos centímetros de él.

Haru recortó la pequeña distancia entre ambos, enganchando sus dedos nuevamente a las presillas del pantalón del pelirrojo.

- Yo no. Pero tengo que pensar sobre esto.

El moreno alcanzó una vez más los labios de Rin. El beso fue corto y tierno. Ese calambre en su nuca otra vez. No le cupo duda. No se estaba dejando arrastrar pasivamente por los deseos de Rin, él quería eso. Pero lo que había dicho era verdad, necesitaba pensar, y más que pensar, comprobar algo.  
Finalmente encaró a Rin, con una discreta sonrisa que consiguió disipar la tensión en el rostro de éste, quien se la devolvió, enseñando los dientes.

- Vamos – dijo finalmente, tomando la delantera hacia el comedor.

Al pasar al lado de la escalera, Haru escuchó el crujido de los escalones, miró hacia arriba para encontrarse a Makoto, quien lo observó con una interrogación en sus ojos. Apenas alcanzó a ver a Rin antes de que éste doblase la esquina y tomase el pasillo del hall. Volvió a encarar a Haru y forzó una sonrisa amable. Bajó el tramo de escalera hasta ponerse a su altura pero no se detuvo, cruzó de largo, tratando de aparentar naturalidad. Haru lo siguió con la mirada antes emprender la marcha, a cierta distancia.


	3. Chapter 3

Había un aire tenso en el comedor. Ninguno de los chicos estaba muy hablador esa mañana, sólo Rin parecía tener la lengua suelta aunque su atención la acaparaban los americanos, interesados en conocer más puntos de interés del país. Haruka le lanzó una mirada de soslayo que luego dirigió hacia Makoto, éste estaba mareando su sopa de miso distraídamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Rei parecía centrar toda su atención en su pescado frito mientras Nagisa se llenaba la boca de arroz.

- ¿Habéis dormido bien? - preguntó la anciana, trayendo más platos a la mesa.

- Muy bien, muchísimas gracias, señora Watanabe - se apresuró a responder Makoto, quien consideró una falta no haberlo comentado antes.

- Habla por ti. - apostilló Rei, sin levantar la vista del pescado, sin rastro de comicidad en su tono.

Nagisa paró de masticar durante un segundo y miró al de gafas con ojos cargados de duda. Bajó la cabeza y se llevó otro bocado de arroz a la boca, y un pescadito frito y un buen trago de sopa.

- Si comes tan rápido te va a sentar mal, Nagisa. - advirtió Makoto, preocupado.

- ¡Qué va, qué va! Come, niño, come, que estás en edad de crecer - replicó la anciana, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al rubio.

- Esta todo riquísimo, abuela - Nagisa sonrió con los carillos inflados.

Makoto, sin embargo, apreció un matiz triste en aquella expresión. Dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Rei, quien parecía intranquilo y tenso.  
Al parecer cada uno arrastraba un tumulto interior aquella mañana. Miró ahora a Haruka, que se llevaba a la boca una salchicha con una graciosa forma de pulpo, cerca de Rin, siempre cerca de Rin. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. No sabia cuándo había empezado a mirar a Haru de aquella manera, siempre había estado a su lado y siempre había habido entre ellos una conexión única, silenciosa: hermandad, camaradería, pensó. Pero en algún momento aquel cariño se había transformado en algo distinto, más grande y profundo. Se preguntaba si no serían más que unos celos infantiles por tener que compartir a su mejor amigo con aquel pelirrojo. Así debía ser, concluyó, no había otra razón.  
Se consoló con ese pensamiento. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, condescendiente consigo mismo. Debía admitir que había sido posesivo, al menos a un nivel personal, con Haru y que era su deber como buen amigo el no cargarle con sus inseguridades.

- Haru, toma, puedes comerte mi pescado - le tendió el plato con una amplia y afable sonrisa, esta vez cálida.

El aludido le miró con las cejas alzadas, con curiosidad; aceptó la ofrenda de paz, aunque esto no hizo si no que incrementar más la frustración del moreno. Típico de Makoto, evitar el tema espinoso si podía excusarlo con algo circunstancial.

- Gracias - dijo por fin, quedamente.

Rin, ajeno a cualquiera de las batallas silenciosas que estaban teniendo lugar en aquella mesa, se echó hacia atrás, lleno y complacido por el desayuno. Se volvió hacia Haru, agarró con un par de dedos su yukata.

- ¿Pensáis ir de senderismo así vestidos? - preguntó con una expresión cómica, ligeramente picara.

- He estudiado el mapa de la zona -replicó Rei, ajustándose las gafas con un gesto automático - no hay zonas de escalada ni grandes pendientes, mientras llevemos el calzado apropiado, la ropa no será un problema.

- Además, no es divertido venir a un onsen y no ponerse un yukata - apuntilló Nagisa, buscando una mirada cómplice en Rei, quien sin embargo desvió el rostro, congelando así la sonrisa del rubio.

- Como queráis, al menos poneos ropa interior. No quiero que un golpe de viento me muestre cosas que no quiero ver - Rin se levantó - os espero fuera entonces. A ver si veo algún mono.

Pasó tras Haru, rozando con un par de dedos su oscuro y suave cabello.

- ¡Espera, Rin, voy contigo! - Nagisa saltó tras el pelirrojo, enganchándose a su brazo.

Rei se removió en su sitio, tratando de mantener la compostura. Haru y Makoto fingían no darse cuenta de las tribulaciones de su compañero, quien no tardó en levantarse por fin, despacio, presentar sus respetos a la señora Watanabe por el delicioso desayuno y salir del comedor con aire digno. Rei era un ejemplo de cordialidad y atención, pero era evidente que algo le tenia distraído cuando ni siquiera se había despedido de sus amigos allí presentes.

Makoto se levantó después y se ofreció a ayudar a la anciana a recoger la mesa, pero ésta le espantó de allí con un ademán. Los clientes no debían hacer esas cosas. Así pues, hizo una reverencia y dejó el comedor.

Parecía que los demás ya estaban fuera porque la habitación estaba totalmente vacía. Él había subido para coger una sudadera, "prevenir mejor que curar" se decía. Entre aquel desorden de futones y mantas y ropa por doquier, le costó recordar dónde demonios la había metido. Se encontraba tan ensimismado que ni tan siquiera advirtió el sonido de la puerta corredera al cerrarse tras de si, ni los ligeros pasos que avanzaban en su dirección. Sintió unos dedos largos y finos recorrer su cuello desde atrás, luego aquellos brazos que tan bien conocía colgaban a ambos lados de su cabeza en un abrazo.

- ¿Haru? - preguntó con tono agudo, ruborizado.

- Eres idiota – oyó la voz de su interlocutor en su oreja.

No pudo evitar un cosquilleo en la nuca. Los brazos de Haru se cerraron sobre su pecho. Notaba su peso en la espalda y el calor que éste emitía.

- ¿Qué dices? - logró controlar su voz, aparentando tranquilidad.

- Desde que decidimos venir has estado esquivo conmigo. Pones esa cara de que no pasa nada, pero a mí no puedes engañarme.

- No sé de que me hablas.

Makoto exhaló, dispuesto a levantarse. No esperó aquel suave mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, ni el húmedo tacto de la lengua que vino después.

- ¡HARU! - chilló, volviéndose hacia él.

El interpelado aprovechó ese instante para empujarle hacia abajo, desestabilizándole y tirándolo al suelo. Quedó sobre su dorsal, apoyado en los codos. Haru le cercó con los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de su torso. Makoto no supo leer la intención que había en aquellos ojos azules que tan bien conocía.

- Te molesta verme con Rin, pero no haces nada. No dices nada. Te escondes bajo esa sonrisa tuya. - el timbre de Haru se tornó áspero.

- ¿Preferirías que me enfadase? – replicó con tono conciliador – No puedo ser un buen amigo si me cabreo por algo así.

- Preferiría que decidieses qué demonios quieres de mí.

Makoto le miró perplejo, sin saber muy bien cómo coger esa última frase. Se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente a aquellos dos zafiros que lo observaban severamente, buscando en ellos alguna pista de lo que debía decir o hacer.

Haru chasqueó la lengua, cansado de esperar. Tomó la mano de Makoto y la llevó a su rostro, obligándole a pasear los dedos por su mejilla y sus labios. El alto dio un respigo, sintió calor en la yema de los dedos y notó su corazón retumbando sonoramente contra su pecho. Pensó que se moría cuando Haru empezó a lamer su índice, sin quitarle ojo de encima. El moreno esperaba de él una reacción, un impulso. Pero no llegó. Makoto le miraba obnubilado, rojo como un tomate, incapaz de hacer nada más. Haru se inclinó sobre él, llevó la mano que aún tenía prisionera contra su pecho, y alcanzó su boca. Se temía lo peor, otra falta de reacción y que aquella oquedad se quedase inmóvil. Pero reaccionó, entrelazó su lengua con aquella que ya invadía su boca. Los besos de Makoto eran totalmente distintos a los de Rin, había algo tremendamente cálido y tierno en ellos, se tomaba su tiempo. Haru notó los dedos de la mano que aún agarraba cerrarse sobre los suyos. Sintió calor, extendiéndose desde su puño y hasta su pecho. Casi le asfixiaba, pero no quería separarse de él. Y sin embargo lo hizo. Miró a aquellos ojos de color esmeralda, esperando encontrar la misma firmeza con la que sujetaba su mano, pero éstos se tornaron en confusión. Las mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y volvió el rostro.

Esta vez no hubo frustración, aceptó que Makoto libraba un debate en su interior y eso podía y debía respetarlo. Le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido más fácil, que simplemente aceptara lo que sentía o no se lo cuestionase, como hacían él mismo o Rin. Pero de ser así, no sería Makoto. Makoto era un ser reposado y tranquilo, inamovible, como un lago.

Haru se levantó y ayudó a su amigo a hacer lo propio, quien aún buscaba su sudadera frenéticamente, centrándose en cualquier cosa para no encarar a Haru. Éste se sonrió con una ceja alzada: en realidad era adorable verle así, tan grande y tan perdido. Por un momento comprendió ese afán de Nagisa de poner a los demás en situaciones comprometidas.

* * *

Rin, Nagisa y Rei esperaban fuera, los primeros apoyados sobre una barandilla, y Rei frente a ellos, erguido y de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Seguro que has aplicado bien los consejos que te di? - preguntaba Rin, siguiendo con la conversación que habían empezado mientras esperaban.

- Sí, pero Kou dice que a mi musculatura es un problema, está empeñada en que ingiera más grasa para flotar mejor. - respondió Rei, ligeramente azorado con la idea. La grasa no era para nada bella.

- ¡Pff! ¡Qué chorrada! - Rin se irguió y se colocó cerca del de gafas – medimos lo mismo y mi musculatura está más desarrollada, sobra decir que no tengo ningún problema para flotar.

- Pero Rin – intervino Nagisa – tú llevas nadando desde que eras pequeño. Rei apenas ha empezado hace unos meses, teniendo en cuenta eso, se podría decir que su progreso ha sido formidable.

El tono del rubio era objetivo, no había un ápice de adulación en él. Rei desvió la mirada, esta vez sin hostilidad, era ese gesto tan propio de él cuando se sentía sobrecogido. La expresión, hasta entonces neutra de Nagisa, se suavizó un poco. No sabía qué le pasaba a su amigo esa mañana, pero, al menos en aquel breve instante, volvía a ser él mismo.

- Ya bueno, no te quito razón, pero... Ah, ya estáis aquí.

Nagisa y Rei se volvieron hacia la puerta, por la que ya salían Makoto y Haruka. El más alto parecía demasiado distraído, evitando mirar al frente.

El rubio saltó desde su posición en la barandilla, con los brazos extendidos y energía apabullante.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- La señora Watanabe nos ha dado algo de comida por si queremos hacer picnic – notificó Haruka, enseñando un pañuelo que envolvía una caja lacada.

- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos allá!

Nagisa emprendió la marcha seguido de Haruka y Rei. Rin lanzó una mirada a Makoto, quien parecía encontrar sus playeros la cosa más interesante del mundo. Alzó la vista y cruzó sus ojos con los del pelirrojo. Sonrió, invitándole a emprender la marcha ellos también. Rin sonrió a su vez con complicidad y un matiz pícaro. Makoto entendió que sabía lo que había pasado en la habitación. Se quedó perplejo, conociendo el carácter que se gastaba su amigo, aquella reacción le parecía cuanto menos llamativa.


	4. Chapter 4

El día era esplendido: soleado y con una temperatura muy agradable, probablemente el último coletazo del verano. Los árboles estaban vestidos de ocres, bronces y rojos, idéntica alfombra de hojas cubría el suelo a sus pies, crujiendo a cada paso que daban. Podían oír el murmullo del río correr a su vera.  
El sendero, tal y como había dicho Rei, era de fácil acceso pese a la pendiente. Los árboles ahora formaban un arco natural sobre sus cabezas, tamizando la luz que caía sobre el grupo y arrancando reflejos vivos de sus cabelleras. Un destello dorado cegó a Rei, frente a él, a un par de metros, caminaba Nagisa, con ese característico andar suyo de pasos apresurados y ágiles. Parecía infinitamente ligero, como si sus pies no tocasen el suelo. Había algo terriblemente hermoso en él, en cada movimiento, en cada gesto, en cada expresión de aquellos vibrantes ojos. Con sólo tenerlo cerca se sentía abrumado, incluso aunque no le mirase a él. Inconscientemente se subió las gafas, ocultando su rostro.  
Makoto a su lado se percató de ésto pero miró hacia otro lado, concediéndole al de gafas un momento de intimidad con sus propios pensamientos, después de todo, él ya tenia bastante con lo suyo como para meterse con lo de los demás. Rin, sin embargo, no fue tan considerado y lanzó la pregunta que Makoto había evitado.

- ¿Qué os pasa a Nagisa y a ti?

- ¿Eh? - fue la elocuente respuesta de Rei, que se giró hacia su interlocutor, al igual que Makoto; el uno sorprendido y el otro crítico.

- No sé, sois como uña y carne y esta mañana ni siquiera os habláis.

Makoto miró a Rei, esperando la respuesta tanto como Rin.

- No... no nos pasa nada - balbuceó, incapaz de revelar el motivo de su mal genio. Era demasiado íntimo... y humillante.

- Pues a mi me parece que te estás portando como un gilipollas - el tono de Rin era distendido, como si hablase del tiempo.

No esperó respuesta, apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar a Haruka y Nagisa, a quien rodeó con un brazo a la altura de los hombros, dispuesto a contarle más historias de terror australianas.

Rei miró al suelo, en silencio, sopesando las palabras de Rin. Notó la palma ancha de Makoto sobre su espalda.

- Ya sabes cómo es, no pretende ofenderte - comentó en tono conciliador, disculpándose por el pelirrojo.

- No, tiene razón. La verdad es que ni yo mismo me reconozco.

Makoto guardó silencio, aguardando a que Rei continuase, si es que deseaba hacerlo. Se tomó su tiempo. El más alto le veía tamborilear los dedos contra su brazo, dentro de la manga de su yukata.

- ¡Es que...! - hizo un gran aspaviento y en seguida se detuvo, tratando de recuperar la compostura - Es que no sé que quiere de mi. Me tiene muy confundido.

Makoto abrió mucho los ojos, eso le sonaba demasiado familiar. Sin embargo apartó estos pensamientos de su mente: ahora se trataba de Rei y Nagisa, no de él y Haru.

- ¿Lo dices por cosas como meterse en tu futón? - aventuró en voz baja, encorvándose ligeramente.

- ¿Lo sabes? - más que una pregunta fue un chillido. Su cara se volvió totalmente roja, trató de ocultarse tras sus gafas pero se las había ajustado tantas veces en los últimos minutos que Makoto pensó que se las acabaría incrustando en la nariz.

Rei se había levantado el primero esa mañana, había dejado a Nagisa durmiendo en su futón y él se había acostado en el que quedaba vació. Nadie debía haber sabido lo que había pasado.

- Ya conoces a Nagisa, él hace ese tipo de cosas. - Trató de tranquilizarlo Makoto.

- Ese es el problema: él es así. Con todo el mundo. Y yo...

Rei miró al suelo, incapaz de seguir. Makoto no pronunció palabra. Era curioso: resultaba evidente para cualquiera que los mirase que Nagisa quería a Rei y Rei a Nagisa, sin embargo parecían andar en círculos, sin nadie que se atreviese a dar el primer paso.  
El primer paso... Haru lo había dado aquella mañana. Y aquella pregunta también se había formulado: qué quería de él. ¿Qué quería él de Haru? Tenia razón, le molestaba verlo con Rin, pero no tanto por unos celos pueriles como pensaba, sino porque él, ninguno de ambos, tenia miedo de encarar los sentimientos que sentía por el otro. ¿Pero en que posición estaba él? Acarició los labios con sus dedos, allá donde Haru había puesto los suyos. Sintió otra vez ese calor en las yemas, el peso de aquel cuerpo fibroso sobre él.  
¿Qué quería? Quería sentir aquello otra vez, quería besar a Haru, acariciar su sedoso pelo negro, recorrer con sus dedos cada centímetro de su suave piel blanca.  
Se sobresaltó al percatarse de la dirección de sus pensamientos. A unos metros Rei le observaba con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Eh, sí, sí.

Rei alzó una ceja y esperó a que su amigo llegase a su altura para reemprender la marcha.  
Echó la vista al frente, apenas podía oír la conversación de Rin y Nagisa, de la que Haru no era participe, sin embargo Makoto captó la mirada que le dirigía al pelirrojo. ¿Qué quería de Haru? No, la verdadera pregunta era qué quería Haru de él cuando ya tenía a Rin. Pero no podía odiarle, él apreciaba mucho a Rin, pese a su mal genio, había algo en él, una vitalidad y energía que se contagiaba y arrastraba a los demás, entendía la fascinación que despertaba, no sólo en Haru, sino en todos los demás. No podía competir con algo así.  
De pronto captó un brillo azul, los ojos de Haru se habían fijado en él, se había detenido y les extendía la mano.

- Vamos - les instó, con una discreta sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que desde aquel verano empezaba a ser más frecuente y que sosegaba sus pensamientos.

¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

La arcada de árboles era la antesala de un claro amplio de forma irregular; una pequeña cascada rompía contra las rocas antes de caer a una poza lo suficientemente grande y profunda para nadar en ella. Un par de sauces se asomaban sobre ella, arrojando sus hojas rojas sobre el agua cristalina. En definitiva, aquel era un paisaje digno de un tapiz. Los cinco chicos respiraron profundamente, tratando de imbuirse del aire mágico de aquel lugar.

- ¿Ha merecido la pena, verdad? -afirmó Nagisa, con los brazos extendidos, dejándose mecer por la suave brisa.

- Desde luego - corroboró Makoto, olvidándose por un momento de sus tribulaciones.

Rei avanzó con paso lento hacia el centro del claro, los ojos abiertos, embriagados de aquel paisaje.  
Nagisa caminó hasta él aunque se detuvo a una distancia cortés.

- ¿Te gusta?

El aludido se giró despacio, como si un movimiento brusco pudiera romper el hechizo.

- Es hermoso.

Los ojos rosados de Nagisa se encendieron, sintiéndose complacido, pero su regocijo duró poco, tan poco como tardó Rei en volver a girarse. No había una hostilidad abierta, pero el rubio notaba un muro de hielo entre ambos. Frunció el ceño, decidido a que si así es como iban a jugar, no iba a perder.

- Haru, ¿No quieres nadar?

El moreno le miró fijamente, y a su vez Rin y Makoto le miraron a él, esperando uno de sus numeritos.

- No he traído el bañador - un tono ominoso teñía su voz, cargado de reproche.

- ¿En serio? - dijeron los otros tres al unísono, incrédulos.

Haru se abrazó, parecía sentirse mal.

- No me habías dicho que nos podríamos bañar.

- ¿Entonces no llevas nada ahí abajo? - preguntó Rin, divertido, mientras tiraba del faldón del yukata.

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante, en ese tema no admitía bromas.

- No pasa nada, yo tampoco llevo. ¡Podemos nadar _au naturel_!

- El agua debe estar friísima, no creo que debáis bañaros - trató de disuadirles Makoto.

Sin embargo Haru ya estaba desatándose el nudo del yukata.

- ¡Haru! - apresó su mano. Éste le lanzó una mirada critica. Esta vez no había calor en ese roce ni deseo en aquellos ojos, no saltó una chispa. Era el lado hidrófilo de Haru quien le miraba. Se sintió derrotado, ni Rin podía competir con el agua.

Haru se soltó con un ademan.

- Nagisa. - llamó.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Vamos allá!

Se quitó el yukata con un único y enérgico movimiento, dejándole sólo vestido con un calzoncillo corto de cuadros y sus deportivas.  
Rei se giró hacia el grupo, saliendo de su ensimismamiento a tiempo para ver a Nagisa corriendo hacia la poza, totalmente desnudo.

- ¡Que diantre...!

Haru se deshizo también de su yukata y se descalzó. Makoto y Rin lo miraban con curiosidad morbosa, sin saber muy bien si llegaría tan lejos como Nagisa. Cruzaron una mirada y confirmaron que ambos pensaban lo mismo.  
Sin embargo Haru no hizo ademán de quitarse el bóxer negro. Avanzó hacia la linde de la laguna y se zambulló grácilmente.  
Los siguientes segundos fueron agónicos para los que quedaron en tierra, esperaban oír los chillidos de los dos intrépidos nadadores, y verlos salir del agua con la misma rapidez con la que se habían metido. Lo único que alcanzó sus oídos eran los zumbidos de los insectos y el graznido de las aves

- ¿Se habrán muerto? - preguntó Rin, estirando el cuello.

Makoto lo miró con espanto y echó a correr en dirección a la poza. Oteó la superficie y allí encontró a Haru flotando sobre el agua con las palmas de las manos hacia afuera, rodeado de hojas rojas y doradas. Una imagen funesta cruzó su mente.

- ¡HARU! - chilló.

- Quéeee... - contestó con hastío. Ni estaba muerto ni nada, sólo estaba en su elemento.

- Eh, no, nada... - musitó Makoto, algo avergonzado por su dramática reacción.

- ¡Mako! - gritó Nagisa, reemergiendo y salpicando a todos lados - ¡Métete, está fresquita!

- Mejor no - le dedicó una sonrisa cómica.

- ¡Soso! - trató de salpicarle mientras se reía sonoramente.

Makoto se alejó, dejando a los dos bañistas a su aire, parecía que Rei o Rin habían llamado su atención, aunque a Nagisa no le importó demasiado. Se apoyó en las rocas de la orilla, dejando caer la fachada de buen humor que vestía. Resopló y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados.

- Nagisa... - oyó decir a Haru, que dejó la frase colgando. En realidad no planeaba continuar, era una invitación para que hablase con él, si es que deseaba hacerlo.

- Dime, Haru ¿Tú crees que Rei me odia? - hubo un ligero quebranto en su voz.

- No - respondió el moreno, categórico.

- ¿Entonces qué le pasa conmigo? ¿He hecho algo mal? - preguntó nuevamente, con un hilo de voz.

- Nagisa ¿tú quieres a Rei?

- Sí - la respuesta fue inmediata y totalmente franca.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a él?

- No - la voz del rubio se apagó un poco.

- ¿Por qué? - el tono de Haru era tranquilo, sosegado. Seguía flotando con los ojos cerrados a espaldas de Nagisa.

El rubio tardó en responder, se hundió en el agua, dejando sólo nariz y ojos sobre ella primero, luego zambulléndose por completo. Volvió a emerger aunque sólo hasta el mentón.

- Tengo miedo de su respuesta - admitió al fin.

- ¿Por qué? - repitió el moreno.

- ¡Hasta tú deberías entender por qué! - reprochó Nagisa, una nota de frustración de coló en su voz.

- Eh, sirenitas - interrumpió Rin, sobresaltando al rubio - Vamos a subir a lo alto del cerro ¿Venís u os quedais aqui?

- No sé para qué preguntas - respondió Haru entreabriendo un ojo.

- Ya, yo tampoco - el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja - No tardaremos mucho.

No dijo más y los volvió a dejar solos. Nagisa se alzó por encima de la orilla y vio a los otros tres dejando el claro y tomando la loma.

- Sólo entiendo que si no se lo dices no lo puede saber - repuso Haru, como si nunca hubiera habido una pausa en su conversación.

- ¿Se lo has dicho tú a Rin y Makoto? - replicó Nagisa con rabia, aunque en seguida se arrepintió - Lo siento...

- ... ¿No lo saben ya? - preguntó con ingenuidad, convencido de que siempre era lo suficientemente claro con lo que quería.

- Si no se lo dices no lo pueden saber - parafraseó Nagisa, con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- También puedes besarle directamente - comentó el moreno distraídamente.

- ¡HARU! - chilló, a medio camino entre el escándalo y la picardía - Con lo formal que pareces y resulta que eres un pervertido.

El aludido sonrió ante aquel fingido reproche. Ni siquiera había considerado que sus actos de aquella mañana podrían considerarse como algo pervertido, simplemente quería hacerlo y lo hacía. Empezaba a entender que su naturaleza impulsiva le llevaba a obviar el poder de las palabras, pero quizá sus razones no resultaban tan claras para alguien más reflexivo. Alguien como Makoto.

- ¿Los has besado a ambos? - aventuró Nagisa, encantado de distanciarse de su problema con Rei y muerto de curiosidad, aprovechando que Haru no parecía demasiado en guardia.

- Rin me besó a mi y yo besé a Makoto.

- Caray ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tienes que elegir a uno - respondió Nagisa, ceñudo.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué? - Haru dejó su cómoda posición y encaró a Nagisa, con una mirada extraña, llena de confusión.

- Bueno, porque lo normal es que alguien se sienta mal si a la persona que le gusta le gusta otra persona. Queremos sentirnos imprescindibles e insustituibles, sabernos los únicos que pueden completar a nuestra pareja; si no te decides puedes hacerles mucho daño.

Nagisa vio como los ojos azules de su amigo se nublaban con la duda y la desazón. Que pudiera hacerles daño era algo que no había tenido en cuenta, ni siquiera había reparado en esa posibilidad porque para él era natural, tener a Makoto y a Rin a su lado era lo natural, no podía elegir a uno de los dos, seria como elegir uno de sus brazos ¿qué estupidez era esa?

- ¿Haru? - llamó Nagisa suavemente, preocupado.

- Dile a Rei lo quieres, el menos él es el único para ti, eso no puede dolerle.

- Haru... lo siento, yo no quería...

- Empieza a hacer frío.


	5. Chapter 5

Efectivamente, en aquel rato el cielo había empezado a oscurecerse y la temperatura había descendido unos grados. Decidieron salir de la poza, y en mal momento se dieron cuenta que quizá no había sido tan buena idea lo de lanzarse a nadar: no tenían con qué secarse y el viento que empezaba a soplar venia demasiado frío como para esperar a secarse al aire libre. A penas a unos metros de ellos habían colocado sus yukatas perfectamente doblados. Nagisa reconoció el estilo de Rei en sus dobleces y no pudo reprimir una sonrisita: muy a su pesar no podía enfadarse con ese idiota. Se había decidido: en cuanto volviesen hablaría con él y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.  
Haru se había agachado y había cogido su yukata, que luego extendió a Nagisa.

- Toma, nos secaremos con esto.

- Pero luego no podrás ponértelo.

- Le pediré a Makoto su sudadera.

- Entonces sequémonos con el mío y yo me pongo la sudadera de Makoto, a mi me cubrirá más que a ti.

Tras secarse, Nagisa le pasó su yukata a Haru para que hiciese lo propio. Al fin encontró su calzoncillo, al menos en lo importante no pasaría frio.  
Se frotó los brazos y echó un vistazo por el claro, esperando ver las siluetas de sus amigos. De pronto notó algo suave caer sobre sus hombros. Al volverse vio a Haru extendiendo el yukata seco sobre ambos.

- Mete el brazo por esa manga y yo por esta.

Nagisa se echó a reír pero obedeció al moreno.

- Parecemos un monstruo - seguía riendo incontrolablemente, haciendo girar el cinturón rápidamente.

- El monstruo siamés de Korakukan -siguió la broma Haru, con una expresión divertida, contagiado por las carcajadas del rubio.

- Imagínate asaltar a Makoto de esta guisa, lo mataríamos del susto.

- Y luego nos mataría él.

Ambos se echaron a reír al unísono, incapaces de mantener la compostura ante lo absurdo de la situación en la que ellos mismos se habían metido: en mitad de las montañas de Nagano, vestidos sólo con los calzoncillos, mojados y compartiendo un yukata.  
Nagisa se secó una lagrimilla. Pasó su mano libre por la cintura de Haru, pegándose a él todo lo que podía.

- Oye, qué caliente estás.

- Si yo te contara...

- ¡Haru! - chilló Nagisa, soltando otra carcajada.

El moreno se limitó a sonreír con un ligero rubor. Sin duda Nagisa tenia algo que ponía a los demás de buen humor, parecía contagiarlo todo con su genuina vitalidad. No le hubiera gustado verse en esa situación con nadie más. También era verdad que nadie más pudiera haberla provocado.  
Un par de gotas le cayeron en la nariz. Genial, ahora iba a ponerse a llover.

- Iban al cerro, ¿no? - preguntó Haru. Nagisa asintió con la cabeza - Vamos en su busca, tendremos que olvidarnos del picnic.

- ¡Jo! - resopló el rubio.

Cogieron la caja lacada con el almuerzo que había preparado la señora Watanabe y emprendieron la marcha loma arriba. Nagisa abrió la caja y cogió un onigiri, llenándose la boca a dos carrillos de arroz.

- ¡Está buenísimo! - exclamó - ¿Quieres un poco, Haru?

- ¡Haru! ¡Nagisa! - gritó una voz en la lejanía.

Vieron la enorme silueta de Makoto agitando un brazo, a su lado Rei parecía tenso. Rin rompió a reír cuando se acercaron un poco más y pudieron apreciar mejor al dúo del yukata.

- ¿Pero qué hacéis así?

- Hemos usado mi ropa para secarnos - dijo Nagisa, desprendiéndose de Haru - Makoto, déjame tu sudadera, por fi.

- Claro - la abrió para él y esperó a que se la pusiera, le frotó los brazos mientras el rubio subía la cremallera - ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes mucho frío?

- No, tranquilo, con tener el pecho caliente el resto va solo - tranquilizó, ajustando el cuello. Se rió para sí al verse - Casi me llega a las rodillas.

- ¿Y tú Haru, estás bien?

El aludido estaba haciéndole un nudo al cinto, ajustándolo lo máximo posible.

- Sí - respondió quedamente, sin mirarle.

- A quién se le ocurre, de verdad... - increpó Rin, divertido, frotando el pelo húmedo de Haru.

Tampoco le miro a él. Al peso en el pecho que había empezado a sentir tras hablar con Nagisa se unía ahora el de la culpabilidad por preocuparles.

- Deberíamos volver ya, está chispeando - anunció Rei, quien se había mantenido al margen, como había sido su tónica durante todo el día.

Todo el grupo asintió y se puso en marcha. Rei notó un tirón en la manga, al volverse se encontró con la expresión seria de Nagisa.

- Rei, tengo que decirte algo. - dijo, con voz grave.

- Claro - inspiró fuerte, sabiendo que esa conversación habría de llegar, pero igualmente nervioso ahora que ya la tenía aquí.

Nagisa tomó aire, pero se deshinchó. Pensaba que podía hacerlo, eran sólo tres palabras: "me gustas mucho", incluso menos si decía "te quiero", pero no venían a su boca. Le miró de soslayo, Rei parecía igual de tenso, su largo y esbelto cuello erguido majestuosamente sobre aquellos hombros anchos y bien formados. No importaba cómo se sintiese, siempre había algo majestuoso en su porte.  
Tragó duro. "Vamos, Nagisa, el no ya lo tienes". Volvió a tomar aire, armándose de valor para confesarse al fin

- Rei...

Notó sus dedos en la comisura del labio.

- Tenías un grano de arroz - dijo el de gafas secamente.

Nagisa agarró el cierre del yukata de Rei y lo obligó a inclinarse haciendo uso de una fuerza que no debía pertenecerle a alguien de su estatura y complexión. Notó las gafas chocar contra su frente pero no le importó, encontró su objetivo más abajo: la boca entreabierta de Rei quien ni siquiera ofreció resistencia a aquel beso robado, conmocionado como estaba. Cuando notó una lengua intrusa volvió en si, espantado.

- ¡Nagisa! - chilló, escandalizado.

Miró hacia el grupo que se había detenido a un par de metros, observándoles con curiosidad. Una oleada de calor y de vergüenza le invadió. Empujó a Nagisa y echó a correr.

- ¡Rei! - gritó el rubio, quien le siguió.

- ¡Oy... Esperad! - esta vez fue Makoto quien iba a emprender la carrera, pero Rin le agarró del brazo.

- Makoto, déjalos. Tienen que solucionar lo suyo de una vez.

El chico miró a su interlocutor, luego a Haru, quien asintió. Desistió de su intento, pero lanzó una ultima mirada de preocupación al camino, por el que ya se habían perdido las dos figuras.

Rei le sacaba una buena distancia a Nagisa, él era originalmente un atleta y nunca había dejado de hacer footing cada mañana, podría correr toda la distancia hasta el hostal... ¿y luego qué? ¿Se encerraría en la habitación? ¿Seguiría corriendo hasta el pueblo y se volvería a Iwami? Podía correr cuanto quisiese pero la verdad es que no podía escapar a ninguna parte. Aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse finalmente, a la vera de un árbol. Echó la vista hacia arriba, como si hubiera alguna respuesta oculta entre aquellas copas frondosas.

- ¡Rei! - notó la palma de Nagisa sobre su hombro, y cómo tiro de él para encararlo. Se lo encontró jadeando, con las mejillas encendidas, algunas perlas de sudor sobre su frente, y las piernas desnudas a la altura de los muslos.

- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! - espetó al fin, incapaz de controlarse un minuto más - ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Te divierte ver hasta dónde aguanto?

- ¿Qué? - balbuceó Nagisa, confuso.

- ¡No lo soporto más! - se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

- Rei, te estás equivocando, no me estoy burlando de ti. ¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?

- ¿Entonces por qué te metes en mi cama? ¿Por qué me besas delante de todos?

Nagisa notó una bola de ira subiendo desde lo más profundo de su estomago, este tío era imbécil.

- ¡Porque me gustas, idiota! ¡Me gustas muchísimo!

Rei abrió mucho los ojos, aún escondidos tras sus manos.

- Eres tonto - Nagisa suavizó su tono, incapaz de seguir enfadado con él - ¿Crees que voy metiéndome en camas ajenas y besando a chicos por hacer la gracieta?

Rei se sintió avergonzado, al fin descubrió su rostro, aunque no encaró a Nagisa.

- No... no pienso eso de ti. Nunca. Tú eres... genuino, eres espontaneo y alegre y a veces tienes ideas muy raras y no es mentira que te gusta ver a los demás en apuros - Nagisa asintió con una sonrisa culpable - pero... es que... Yo soy tan serio, tan estirado, no soy capaz de actuar por un impulso como tú. No estoy a tu altura. No creía que tú... a mí...

Nagisa tomo las manos de Rei entre las tuyas, mirando fijamente al suelo.

- Rei, siempre he pensado que era yo el que no estaba a tu altura. Tú eres tan guapo, y tan inteligente, y apasionado y siempre se puede contar contigo. Lo único que podía hacer era llamar tu atención con mis disparates, esperando que no te dieras cuenta de todas mis carencias.

- Nagisa, tú eres perfecto - inconscientemente, llevó una mano al rostro del rubio, apartándole un mechón dorado de su mejilla - Eres hermoso, por dentro y por fuera.

Nagisa apretó el cachete contra su mano, mirando a aquellos ojos violeta en los que por fin se habían disipado los nubarrones.

- ¿No me lo vas a decir? - musitó el rubio, en tono meloso.

- Lo siento, me he portado mal contigo - se disculpó el más alto.

- No me refiero a eso - el rubio inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente.

Rei alzó una ceja, sin comprender qué debía decir. Notó los pulgares de Nagisa frotando cariñosamente sus palmas. Al fin la respuesta vino a él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y cortó su enlace visual. Sabia lo que sentía pero aún no podía decirlo a viva voz.

- Puedo esperar - dijo el rubio, comprensivo, apretando más las manos de Rei, tratando de confortarlo.

- Gracias – susurró.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Claro.

- ¿Me besarías?

Rei se sobresaltó. Nagisa le miraba con una expresión anhelante, tierna. No podía negarle ese capricho, no cuando se lo pedía con tanta dulzura. Y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Lo único que temía era no saber hacerlo correctamente. Se había documentado previamente, como siempre hacia. Nunca tuvo claro cuándo necesitaría aquella información, pero consideró necesario su estudio, quizá más llevado por la fantasía del momento que de la posibilidad real de llevarlo a cabo. Pero aquí estaba. Madre mía, sentía que toda su vida dependía de ese beso. Sabía la teoría, pero ya había comprobado con la natación que la teoría no siempre funcionaba, había un montón de variables imposibles de calcular. ¿Qué angulo seria el adecuado? ¿Qué inclinación? ¿Cuánta fuerza debía aplicar?

- Rei - Nagisa interrumpió su dialogo mental - No pienses, hazlo.

- Sí.

Rei se inclinó sobre el rubio, quien estiró el cuello para llegar a él. Posó los labios sobre los suyos, tiernamente. Un beso corto. Se sintió algo más confiado y depositó allí otro beso, más largo. Notó un calor intenso en sus orejas y mejillas y extendiéndose por su pecho. Pasó las manos por la fina cintura de Nagisa, trayéndolo hacia él, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. El rubio soltó una risita pero reclamo más besos, todos cuantos Rei quisiese darle, y Rei parecía sentirse muy generoso.  
Dejó sus labios para besar su frente, dando por terminada la sesión. Nagisa apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, acalorado, obnubilado y esencialmente muerto de amor.

- Rei, te quiero muchísimo – susurró mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

El aludido no articuló una palabra pero el rubio sintió su respuesta en la espalda, con unas manos gráciles que le estrechaban. Todo el peso, la tensión y la confusión de aquella mañana se disipó con el tacto de esos dedos sobre su columna y cintura, con el calor de aquellos besos. Sentía el corazón henchido, le latía tan fuerte que pensaba que le iba a saltar del pecho.  
Su aventura en la laguna le habría parecido algo terriblemente lejano si no fuera por el frío que empezaba a notar en las piernas desnudas.

- Deberíamos reemprender el camino, necesitas algo de ropa y entrar en calor - sugirió Rei, atento a la situación del rubio.

Nagisa asintió, sonriente. Asió el brazo del que suponía que ahora podía llamar "novio". Se sonrojó ante la idea, parecía una colegiala pero no le importaba, lo único que importaba es que Rei le correspondía y ya sabría él hacerle decir aquellas dos palabras que tanto quería escuchar. Lo miró de soslayo, con admiración y cierta picarda: Rei vestía una discreta sonrisa. Cruzó los ojos con los suyos un instante, no pudo evitar besar los cabellos rubios, y su cara volvió a ponerse roja.

Chispeaba, pero parecía que no iba a llover más fuerte que eso, lo cual era un consuelo. Lo que sin duda no lo fue era la caída drástica de la temperatura: era como si el otoño hubiese llegado de pronto, saltándose la cortés transición climática.

Haru miraba las hojas a sus pies mientras las pisaba, concentrado en su crujido. Makoto y Rin caminaban a un metro de él, charlando sobre programas de entrenamiento y asuntos técnicos sobre la dirección de equipos, algo que a Haru no le interesaba en absoluto. Seguía absorto en sus cavilaciones. "Tienes que elegir a uno". Absurdo. "Si no te decides puedes hacerles mucho daño ". Cierto. Alzó la cabeza y los observó un momento.  
Makoto era su mejor amigo, siempre habían estado juntos desde pequeños, lo conocía como nadie. Era fácil estar con él, era lógico estar con él. Era paciente y amable, se preocupaba por lo detalles, condonaba sus manías. Le hacia sentirse seguro y tranquilo. Era el agua mansa de un lago.  
Rin había puesto su vida patas arriba desde el momento que lo conoció, pero le había enseñado una lección: el placer de ser y hacer feliz a los demás. Era enérgico, apasionado e impredecible, le arrastraba con su ímpetu y removía su curiosidad, le insuflaba con un deseo salvaje de vivir. Era como el mar bravo.  
Eran muy distintos, casi opuestos. Pensó que si pudiese hacer una mezcla de ambos seria perfecto, aunque en seguida desechó la idea. Quería tanto la seguridad que le ofrecía Makoto como la aventura que prometía Rin. Adoraba esa chispa agresiva que a veces se asomaba a aquellos ojos verdes tanto como aquella fragilidad que se escondía tras esos irises bermejos.  
No se sentía capaz de renunciar a nada de aquello, sabia que notaría la falta del otro, que lo anhelaría. Nunca había supuesto un problema para él sentirse atraído hacia ambos, Haru nunca juzgaba lo que sentía, simplemente se dejaba llevar, no tenía sentido para él preguntarse si estaba bien o mal.

- ¿Haru? - oyó la voz de Makoto a unos metros. Se habían detenido cuando dejaron de oír el crujido de las hojas tras ellos.

El aludido le miro a los ojos, primero a uno y luego al otro. Makoto le extendió una mano, invitándole a seguir. Haru avanzó hasta él y la tomó a la vez que asía el brazo de Rin.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó éste, genuinamente preocupado.

- Lo siento - musitó, los ojos ocultos bajo el oscuro flequillo - no sabía que podía haceros daño.

- ¿Haru? - Makoto lo miró confuso, sabiendo que algo había cambiado en él desde esa mañana.

Se separó de ellos, sosteniendo entre sus dedos la mano de cada uno. Rin fruncía el ceño, Makoto hacía una mueca.

- Me gustáis mucho, los dos. Es más que eso - se corrigió - siento que sois parte de mi, y os quiero a mi lado, pero es... no me había dado cuenta, es horriblemente egoísta pediros algo así. No he considerado mi papel en esto. Necesito...

La voz se le apagó. Notó ambas manos apretando las suyas, pidiendo que continuase pero se veía incapaz. Se libró de ellas y echó a andar con paso apretado, dejando a los chicos tras él.

- ¡Haru! - gritó Rin, frustrado.

Esta vez fue Makoto quien le agarró del brazo a él para detenerle.

- Déjale ir, no le presiones ahora.

Rin le dirigió una mirada asesina, sin embargo el más alto se mantuvo firme, parecía más grande que hace un momento. El pelirrojo se soltó de un tirón, pero dejó que Haru se marchase por delante de ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

Era bien pasado el medio día cuando Rin y Makoto llegaron al hostal. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes plomizas y el viento soplaba gélido. Ambos se sintieron reconfortados al entrar en el cálido recibidor, frotándose los brazos, tratando de quitarse el frío de encima. Había una extraña quietud en el local, sin duda los americanos ya se habían marchado y la señora Watanabe no estaba a la vista.  
- ¡Hola! - saludó Makoto, pero no recibió respuesta.  
Oyeron un tintineo proveniente de la cocina y, afinando el oído, captaron también el borboteo de una olla hirviendo. La anciana debía estar preparando el almuerzo.  
Subieron a la habitación para ponerse algo más de ropa encima, quizá esperando ver allí a alguno de sus amigos, pero la estancia estaba desierta.  
- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? - preguntó Makoto, buscando en su mochila una chaqueta.  
Rin se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella, a los baños exteriores.  
- Rei y Nagisa están en las aguas termales - anunció, con las cejas alzadas - parece que al fin han hecho las paces.  
- Me alegro, no me gustaba nada verlos así - Makoto respiró aliviado.  
Rin subió la cremallera de la sudadera que se acababa de poner hasta el pecho, y se dejó caer en uno de los butacones de la terraza interior.  
- ¿Qué coño ha pasado ahí atrás? - lanzó la pregunta al aire.  
Makoto le miró unos instantes, Rin contemplaba su reflejo en la ventana, pero pudo adivinar su tensión al ver la forma en la que su mano se cerraba sobre el reposabrazos. Avanzó hasta él y se sentó en el butacón situado frente al suyo.  
- Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. No parecía tan preocupado por eso esta mañana. - apoyó los codos en las rodillas y entrelazo los dedos, encorvado hacia delante mientras miraba sus propias manos.  
El pelirrojo le miró fijamente, no era un secreto para él lo que había pasado entre ellos dos tras el desayuno, ni siquiera le molestaba, sabía que Haru quería a Makoto, no era un misterio para nadie. Del mismo modo que no era un misterio que le quería a él.  
- Dime, Rin - comenzó Makoto, sin alzar la vista - ¿No te parece extraño? ¿Querer a dos personas?  
- Raro si, extraño no. - sentenció.  
- ¿No te molesta? Tú... a ti te gusta Haru ¿no? ¿No te molesta que a él le guste alguien más?  
- Seria mas fácil si no lo hiciera, la verdad, pero si fuera fácil no seria Haru - Rin desvió la mirada, volviendo a perderse en el paisaje tras la ventana.  
- Yo... creo que si quieres a alguien, ese alguien es el único para ti.  
- No se puede elegir a quien se quiere, es algo que pasa. ¿O acaso tú decidiste enamorarte Haru?  
Makoto se sobresaltó, aún no se había admitido a sí mismo que quería a Haru, de alguna forma había separado el desear besarle y tocarle del sentimiento romántico; oírselo decir a Rin de forma tan tajante y sin cuestionamiento de ningún tipo parecía haber provocado algo en él una epifanía que ahora revelada era totalmente clara y lógica, resultaba absurdo no haberse dado cuenta antes: estaba enamorado de Haru.  
Se llevó una mano al pecho, que ahora parecía mas pesado.  
- No, no elegí hacerlo. - se sonrió melancólicamente.  
Qué rara era esta nueva forma de afrontar las cosas. Esos celos que creía infantiles, ese deseo de tenerle, de tocarle, de estar con él siempre, ya no era amistad, era amor. Eso era lo que Haru venia buscando de él esa mañana. ¿Habría cambiado algo si se lo hubiera dicho? ¿Habría dejado a Rin y le hubiera elegido a él? ¿Había perdido su oportunidad?  
Le daban ganas de llorar, era absurdo, si hubiera tenido menos miedo de sí mismo, si lo hubiera visto antes... Rin le llevaba ventaja. Él no dudaba de lo que sentía, no dudaba de Haru, ni siquiera juzgaba ese extraño triangulo que tenía montado. Rin era lo que Haru necesitaba. Algo se quebró en su corazón.  
- ¿Makoto? - llamó el pelirrojo, intrigado por su silencio.  
- Yo... creo que... sería mejor si me hiciese a un lado. No hay por qué hacerlo más complicado.  
- ¿Qué?  
- No quiero ver a Haru torturado por hacernos daño, no tiene por qué elegir.  
- Pero estarás forzando su decisión.  
Makoto le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Pensaba que le daba su bendición y no vio venir esa mano que apresó el cuello de su camiseta y lo sacudió hacia delante.  
- ¿Rin?  
- ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Así es como quieres tú? ¿Te rindes sin luchar? ¿Y Haru qué?  
- ¡Él te tiene a ti! - se justificó Makoto, sin entender del todo ese arrebato.  
- ¡Pero él te quiere a ti! ¡Y a mí! ¡A los dos!  
- No te entiendo Rin ¿Qué problema hay? Te estoy dejando vía libre ¿No es eso mejor que competir conmigo por él?  
- ¡Eres tú el que no lo entiende, pedazo de gilipollas! ¡Quiero tanto a Haru que me volvería loco, pero Haru sin ti no es Haru!  
El rostro de Rin se volvió tan rojo como su pelo, mezcla de la rabia y la vergüenza. Soltó a Makoto bruscamente y se fue de la habitación.

Rin bajó la escalera y tomó el pasillo tras ésta, dirección al baño interior del hostal. Al correr la puerta encontró allí lo que iba buscando. Solo veía la oscura cabeza asomando por encima del agua.  
- Haru. - llamó mientras se acercaba.  
No respondió. Supo que le había oído por el respigo que dio.  
- Haru - repitió - Si es por mí, no tienes que preocuparte. Yo no voy a dejarte.  
- ¿Y si le eligiera a él? - preguntó el moreno, sin volverse.  
- Como si me importase lo que elijas. No se trata sólo de lo que tú quieras. Lo que yo quiero me importa más.  
- Eres un egoísta - recriminó Haru, sonriendo.  
- Pero Makoto no. El muy imbécil prefiere dejarte ir, cree que así te ayuda.  
Los ojos azules se clavaron en Rin, asustados y confusos. Éste se limitó a coger la toalla que reposaba sobre el taburete. Haru salió del agua rápidamente y se envolvió con ella, a penas secándose un poco y luego cogió su Yukata, afianzando el lazo con un nudo torpe. Estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando giró sobre sus talones. Rin lo observaba con una expresión neutra, casi aburrido, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se lanzó a él, enredó los dedos en los rojizos cabellos y mordió sus labios. Rin estrechó su cintura dejándolo casi sin respiración. Nuevamente ese ansia voraz se apoderó de él, esa corriente eléctrica. Saboreó su lengua un momento y con la misma violencia con la que le hizo presa, le liberó. Rin le cogió de los hombros y lo apartó.  
- Ve.

Makoto se había quedado sentado en el butacón, descolocado por la reacción de Rin. No entendía nada. Seguía pensando que lo mejor era que se hiciese a un lado, seria más fácil para todos. Él seguiría siendo el mejor amigo de Haru y Haru podría ser feliz junto a Rin. Era... ¿perfecto? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué imaginar a Haru sobre Rin del mismo modo que había estado sobre él esa mañana le producía aquel dolor en el pecho? Y sin embargo Rin parecía perfectamente cómodo con esa idea ¿Le dolería a el imaginarse lo contrario? ¿Podría él convivir con ello de la misma forma?  
Miró a través de la ventana: allí seguían Rei y Nagisa, apenas unos centímetros el uno del otro, charlando animadamente. Incluso desde esa altura podía adivinar sus miradas, cargadas de ternura y devoción. Apartó la vista, sintiendo que invadía un momento intimo. ¿No podría ser con Haru así de fácil? Sólo dos personas queriéndose. "Si fuera fácil no seria Haru", debía darle la razón a Rin.  
Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello. Se suponía que este viaje era para relajarse, no para agobiarse. Ahora le hubiera gustado mantenerse firme dos semanas atrás y rechazar esta locura de base. Al menos seguiría viviendo en una feliz ignorancia.  
Oyó la puerta corredera abrirse, al volver el rostro vio a Haru con una expresión mudada, incluso pálido  
- ¿Haru? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado mientras se levantaba. ¿Le habría dicho algo Rin? Sintió el calor de una inesperada rabia.  
- ¿Crees que debería elegir a uno de vosotros? - preguntó sin rodeos.  
Makoto guardó silencio un momento.  
- Creo que seria lo más fácil para ti.  
- Dirás para ti. Tanto si te eligiese como si te rechazase, seria una cuestión enteramente mía. ¿Es que no tienes nada que decir al respecto? - Haru se acercó a él un par se pasos, dejando una distancia cortés entre ambos.  
- No puedo hacer nada, es tu elección.  
- ¿Y cual es la tuya? - el moreno recortó aún más la distancia. Makoto contuvo el impulso de dar un paso atrás.  
- Yo aceptaré tu decisión - respondió resignado.  
- Makoto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? - Haru frunció el ceño, empezaba a perder la paciencia con tanta indecisión.  
El más alto respiró hondo.  
- Yo quiero que seas feliz, Haru.  
- No puedo sin ti.  
Makoto tragó saliva, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que lo oía resonar en sus tímpanos y temía que Haru pudiese oírlos también.  
- ¿Ni sin Rin? - replicó amargamente.  
- Ni sin él.  
Makoto le dio la espalda, ocultando una mueca de dolor.  
- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?  
- No lo sé, no es algo que pueda controlar - la voz de Haru sonaba apagada.  
- Estarías mejor con Rin - repuso el más alto, muy a su pesar.  
- Makoto, sé que es egoísta, pero lo quiero todo o no quiero nada.  
Makoto sintió los brazos de Haru envolviéndole desde atrás. Deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, su ya frágil convicción parecía haberse mermado aún más.  
- Haru, te quiero, de verdad que te quiero. Pero esto...  
Notó ahora las esbeltas manos bajar por su torso, acariciar su abdomen e introducirse en sus pantalones.  
- ¡Haru!  
El mentado ignoró el matiz de vergüenza y urgencia en su voz y continuó su camino, dentro de la ropa interior. Makoto ahogó un gemido cuando una de las manos invasoras se cerró sobre su miembro. La otra volvía a subir y se introducía debajo de su camiseta, acariciando la tersa piel de su abdomen, trazando la curva de sus abdominales. Se sintió desfallecer, le temblaban las piernas a medida que Haru aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias.  
- Haru, para... - se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando reprimir sus jadeos.  
Notaba la respiración de Haru en su nuca, rítmica y cálida. No podía soportarlo más. Se volvió y encaró a Haru, quien pareció sobresaltado un momento, incapaz de leer en aquellos ojos verdes las intenciones que tenía. Makoto lo trajo hacia sí con urgencia, buscando esa boca que tan dulce le había parecido aquella mañana. Haru echó los brazos por su cuello, entregándose por completo al beso cálido y profundo. Makoto nunca le había parecido tan alto como ahora, ni tan decidido. Tampoco él se había sentido tan vulnerable a su lado. Era una experiencia nueva y excitante, y deseaba seguir poniendo a Makoto a prueba. Se separó de él lo justo para poder maniobrar y abrir su yukata a la altura del pecho, y que luego Makoto se encargó de desanudar, haciéndolo caer por sus hombros. Pudo contemplar la esplendida figura que tenia ante si: elegante, fibrosa. La había contemplado mil veces, pero nunca como ahora, nunca tan hermoso como ahora.  
- Dios, Haru...  
Se quitó la camiseta con un único gesto mientras Haru se ocupaba de desabrochar sus pantalones.  
- Los calcetines - señaló el moreno.  
- ¿Eh?  
- No pienso tocarte si no te quitas los calcetines. - sentenció, haciéndose a un lado.  
Ni siquiera hizo amago de agacharse, con los mismos dedos de los pies se los quitó uno tras otro y volvió al ataque, a su cuello, largo y esbelto, que cubrió de besos hasta la clavícula. Notaba los dedos de Haru enredándose en su pelo, tirando de él, pero ni quería ni podía detenerse ahora, había perdido el control por completo. Tumbó a Haru en uno de los futones, esperando que al menos fuese el suyo pero sin preocuparle lo suficiente como para asegurarse.  
Con cada beso que arrancaba de ese pecho bien formado oía un gruñido sordo escapar de los labios de Haru, que se retorcía impaciente. Le divertía enormemente verle así, a su total merced, derritiéndose bajo las yemas de sus dedos.  
- Makoto... ¡date brío! - protestó, arañando sus hombros.  
El interpelado soltó una risa profunda, gutural.  
- Eres un sádico - gimió Haru, arqueando la espalda cuando Makoto echó una mano sobre sus partes bajas, tirando de su órgano viril con firmeza, apretando ligeramente el glande antes de volver a bajar hacia el pubis.  
El moreno se mordía el labio, tratando de reprimir los crecientes gemidos. No sabia qué se había imaginado de Makoto como amante, pero desde luego no esto; esperaba una actitud más dócil, más amable, más... Makoto. Pero este hombre, si se le podía considerar como tal con solo 17 años, no era el Makoto que conocía Al contrario de lo que pudo pensar, este descubrimiento lo excitó aún más. Buscó su boca de nuevo, tenía su castaña cabeza apoyada en el pecho y cuando la alzó sus ojos se encontraron. El seguía ahí, en aquellas lagunas verdes que le observaban con devoción. Su Makoto.

Una nueva oleada de placer le recorrió desde el glande hasta el pecho pasando por sus extremidades. Se llevó una mano a la frente, sin saber muy bien por qué, parecía que su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta. Se vio totalmente expuesto a esa mirada de esmeralda que recorría sus facciones.  
- E-espera - jadeó, soltando una sonora exhalación  
Makoto le miró confuso mientras el se incorporaba.  
- Lo siento, no lo estoy haciendo bien - se disculpó.  
- No es eso, es que casi... - dejó la frase colgando. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, obviando cualquier explicación.  
El más alto lo miró confuso.  
- Túmbate - ordenó Haru, y no recibió resistencia - No mires.  
Makoto se tumbó cuan largo era, algo mosqueado. De pronto notó el peso del moreno sobre sus muslos.  
- Har-! - ahogó su voz cuando sintió la cálida y húmeda boca cerrarse sobre su miembro.  
Vale, esto no se lo esperaba para nada. Haru parecía torpe al principio, rozó su glande con los dientes, arrancándole un gemido de dolor y placer a partes iguales. Notó sus dedos cerrarse sobre el tronco del pene, acariciándolo firmemente, la lengua recreándose en la cabeza. Otra vez los dientes, esta vez fue un pellizco deliberado que le produjo una pequeña carcajada histérica. Estiró la mano, dispuesto a apartar a Haru de sus joyas de la corona, pero no encontró su cabello si no su vientre. Se estaba incorporando para sentarse sobre su abdomen No notó todo su peso. Al alzar la cabeza para ver que se proponía vio su silueta recortada por la luz de la ventana, que perfilaba los músculos de sus brazos y tórax Vio el destello de sus ojos azules a través de la cortina negra del flequillo. El rubor le cubría el rostro.  
- No te muevas - susurró con voz ahogada.  
Makoto obedeció, sólo deslizó sus manos hasta los muslos que reposaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Escuchó el jadeo a la misma vez que sintió las nalgas de Haru sobre su pubis. Dios. Aún no... Otra sacudida y Haru se detuvo.  
- ¿Te duele? - preguntó Makoto, acariciando la mano que apoyaba en su barriga con un dedo.  
- Es... raro. No me preguntes, me da vergüenza.  
¿Vergüenza? Vale, no sabia cómo pero parecía que una parte, la más lógica y racional de su cerebro, no se había dado cuenta que estaba dentro de Haru, que le estaba haciendo el amor a Haru. Ponerse más rojo era imposible, pero ahora las mejillas y las orejas le ardían muchísimo. Casi ni sabría decir cómo habían llegado hasta aquí si hace un momento estaban discutiendo y él pensaba darse por vencido. No pudo seguir pensando porque los suaves movimientos que Haru había empezado le devolvieron a la realidad de sus sentidos. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquellas rítmicas idas y venidas, su propia cadera empezó a seguir el ritmo.  
- Makoto - jadeó Haru, en un hilo de voz que le antojo irresistible - no te muevas aún. Ah...  
Trató de controlarse hasta que Haru se acostumbrase a la extraña sensación, pero a penas podía controlarlo.  
El moreno le miró con los parpados caídos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y Makoto ya no pudo reprimir el impulso un segundo más.

* * *

Nagisa y Rei entraron en el hostal de una carrera, vestidos solos con la toalla anudada a la cintura.  
- ¡Brrrrr! Son a penas unos metros ¡Pero qué frio!  
- Se supone que el cambio de frío y calor es bueno para la circulación – apuntó Rei, con las lentes empañadas.  
Avanzaron por el pasillo, pasando por delante de una sala de estar con varios sofás y una  
mesa de pin-pon. Nagisa pasó de largo, pero Rei se detuvo frente a la puerta.  
- ¿Rin? - llamó.  
El aludido le miró desde un butacón, distraído mientras leía una revista de fauna que había encontrado por allí.  
Nagisa también se asomó por la puerta.  
- ¡Rin! ¿Ya habéis llegado? ¿Por qué no habéis venido al baño exterior? Con lo frio que se ha puesto es donde mejor se está. ¿Y Mako y Haru?  
- Mejor que volváis al baño - sugirió en un tono que más parecía una orden.  
- ¡Pero tengo que cambiarme de ropa! - protestó el rubio.  
- Nagisa... - los ojos carmesíes del pelirrojo brillaron con un fulgor peligroso.  
- No pasa nada, le pediremos a la señora Watanabe otros yukatas y jugaremos un rato al pin-pon – repuso, con una enorme sonrisa.

Rin volvió a su lectura y Rei y Nagisa intercambiaron una mirada intranquila.

* * *

Makoto yacía boca arriba, su pecho se expandía y contraía con violencia. Oía la respiración agitada de Haru a su lado y, aunque no tocaba su piel, sentía el calor que ésta emitía. Ahora que la química y sus hormonas empezaban a tranquilizarse, un sentimiento de vergüenza, confusión y algo de miedo empezó a apoderarse de él. No sabia si podría volver a mirar a Haru a la cara, ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Ahora tenía tantas dudas, más incluso de las que tenía antes. No quiso moverse, casi ni pestañeaba, tenía la impresión de que si lo hacia rompería esa quietud y que debería enfrentarse a todas esas preguntas de las que no estaba seguro de querer saber las respuestas.  
Haru giró sobre sí mismo, en su dirección. Notó la frente apoyarse sobre su hombro, pero no pronuncio palabra. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Haru era como un gato: independiente, caprichoso y esquivo, y como un gato, sus muestras de cariño eran siempre genuinas y apreciadas. Se sintió tentado de acariciar ese sedoso cabello, pero se contuvo.  
Sintió la fría nariz acariciándole el brazo. Esperaba una reacción por su parte. Makoto alcanzó un edredón y cubrió a ambos, no sabía muy bien si por frío o por un súbito arrebato de pudor. Haru emitió un gemidito ronco, agradeciendo el gesto. Parecía muy capaz de quedarse dormido, estaba demasiado tranquilo, o eso le parecía, totalmente contrario a él, que a cada segundo que pasaba sentía la tensión crecer.  
- Haru... - comenzó indeciso - ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó, clavando la vista en una pequeña mancha del techo.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- A... bueno, ¿ahora qué? ¿Somos... - se interrumpió, le costaba decir la palabra. Respiró profundamente - ¿Somos novios o amigos con derechos o esto ha sido algo de una vez?  
Makoto habló deprisa, intentando no detenerse a pensar lo que estaba diciendo.  
- ¿Qué te gustaría a ti?  
Otra vez con eso, como si lo que él quisiese fuese importante cuando Haru acabaría haciendo lo que le diese la gana.  
- Makoto... - el aludido notó la suplica en su voz.  
- ¿Acaso importa? - contestó, perdiendo la paciencia.  
- A mí me importa - repuso el moreno, ceñudo.  
Makoto se incorporó y se colocó sobre Haru, con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, amenazante.  
- ¿Y si quisiera ser el único? ¿Sólo tú y yo? - su voz sonaba grave, incluso cruel.  
Haru volvió el rostro.  
- Lo sabía - sentenció.  
Se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa entre el desorden.  
- Makoto...  
- No, está bien. Yo no puedo entrar en tu juego de tres, ahora lo sé. Pero puedo seguir siendo tu mejor amigo, y tú puedes contarme lo bien que te va con Rin.  
Se puso la camiseta y le lanzo una de sus sonrisas, que a Haru se le antojó sarcástica e hiriente.  
- Te estás comportando como un imbécil.  
Makoto le miró un momento, combativo, luego espiró y relajó su postura.  
- Es posible. Es sólo que no lo entiendo, Haru. No entiendo que puedas querer a dos personas. Creo que no sabes lo que sientes y te es mas cómodo tenernos a ambos, así no tienes que complicarte la vida.  
- Te equivocas. No estoy confuso, pero comprendo que no puedas entenderlo, ni yo mismo lo hago. -se detuvo un instante, luego clavó sus ojos en los del otro - ¿Podrías tú elegir entre tu padre o tu madre? ¿O entre Ren y Ran? ¿Quieres menos a uno por querer al otro?

- No es lo mismo, son mi familia.  
- Y vosotros la mía.  
Mantuvieron la mirada en silencio durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Makoto suspiró y se volvió. Haru buscó su yukata, parecía que la discusión se iba a quedar ahí.  
- Dime... - comenzó Makoto, cauteloso - Tú... ¿habías hecho esto antes? ¿Con Rin?  
- ¿Cambiará algo si lo sabes? - preguntó Haru, esquivo, analizando a Makoto.  
- ... No.  
- Entonces es una pregunta absurda.  
Makoto apretó los puños, enfadado. No, saberlo no cambiaría su resolución ni su opinión de Haru... pero necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber si Haru se había mostrado tan vulnerable, tan solícito, tan pasional y tan hermoso ante otra persona; si otros ojos habían visto cómo se mordía el labio para acallar su deseo, como sus pestañas ocultaban esos irises empañados de lujuria, sus músculos contraerse de placer. Sentía que eso era lo único que podía retener de él ahora. Algo que sería suyo siempre.  
- No importa.  
Makoto se dirigía ya a la puerta pero Haru se interpuso en su camino. No estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir aún.  
- ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?  
- ¿Qué más quieres? - preguntó el más alto, cansado.  
- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero. Te lo he dicho, te lo he demostrado - Haru hablaba con urgencia, parecía tan frágil. Makoto no quería verlo así, no quería hacerle daño.  
- Quizá no deberías haberlo hecho. Debiste haberme hecho caso y haber escogido a Rin desde el principio.  
El moreno le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, vidriosos. Pensó que lo vería llorar, esperó que no lo hiciera, aquello derrumbaría su resolución de alejarlo de él. Sin embargo Haru frunció el ceño y sus facciones se contrajeron con una mezcla de decepción, tristeza y rabia.  
- Si tan claro lo tenías debiste haberme rechazado desde el principio.  
- Haru, tú nunca aceptas un no por respuesta - el tono de Makoto se suavizó, tratando de aliviar el aura hostil que empezaba a flotar en la habitación.  
- No me vengas ahora de digno - espetó Haru, la mandíbula tensa mientras asía la puerta - No intentes culparme a mí de haberte seducido: Dos no hacen nada si uno no quiere.  
- Haru, no he querido decir eso.  
- Aclara de una vez qué es lo que quieres, Makoto, porque yo lo tengo muy claro.

Makoto apoyó la mano en la puerta, impidiendo que Haru pudiese abrirla.  
- Ése es el problema, Haru. Tú lo tienes claro y crees que con eso basta - hablaba entre dientes, tratando de contener su voz - ¿Pero cómo crees que nos sentimos Rin o yo? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si nos enamorásemos de otra persona? ¿De alguien que me... que nos quisiese sólo a nosotros?  
Haru le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo y confuso.  
- ¿Por qué ibas a ser tú el único cuando nosotros no lo somos? ¿Habías pensado en ello?  
El moreno desvió la mirada a un punto indeterminado del suelo.

- Intenta entender cómo me siento. - suplicó Makoto, extendiendo una mano hacia Haru. Éste retrocedió sin mirarle. Podía ver como se mordía el labio inferior, reprimiendo algo.  
- ¿Haru?  
- Entiendo - dijo, aún sin encararle - Lo siento.  
Makoto enarcó una ceja, sin comprender exáctamente qué era lo que entendía o sentía.  
- Tienes razón, mereces algo mejor.  
- Haru, yo no he dicho eso - el miedo tiñó su voz, comprendiendo al fin lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

- Yo no podría soportar que quisieses a nadie más, no puedo pedirte que tú lo hagas.

Haru le dirigió una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa. Makoto sintió una corriente fría recorrerle la espalda: se temía lo peor.

- Gracias - susurró el moreno.  
Atrapó el rostro de Makoto entre sus manos, con delicadeza, y le besó suavemente, un beso que a Makoto le supo a despedida.  
Ni tan siquiera lo vio salir, cuando se quiso dar cuenta Haru había dejado la habitación. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta ¿Que había hecho?


End file.
